Tragicómica
by Elysea
Summary: Como la mayoría de su historia. — Argentina/Paraguay. Para Ryuuzaki Roth.


• **disclaimer.** axis powers hetalia © hidekaz himaruya | latin hetalia (paraguay © makotohayama / argentina © rowein)

• **&.** referencias históricas y contemporáneas.

* * *

><p>—Se te está haciendo costumbre.<p>

Martín le devuelve la mirada a Daniel por cortesía, porque el comentario no le genera ni un "sí" ni un "no". La curva de su sonrisa se extiende hasta formar un hoyuelo en su mejilla y sólo después de ver los ojos de su primo, Daniel lo libera de su escrutinio y presta atención nuevamente a los muebles dispuestos frente a ellos.

Es tragicómica la seriedad con la que Martín se toma esto, pero Daniel sabe que ese mutismo forma parte de su gesto y lo agradece como tal, aunque hoy poy hoy le parezca innecesario. Sesenta años pasan como un chiste en la vida de una nación, pero Daniel recuerda que aquella vez él tampoco pudo pronunciar una sola palabra y para su desgracia, parece que Martín lo recordaba igual de bien.

—Puedes hablarme, kurepa —insiste—. No te voy a morder.

Martín, que había vuelto a mirar al frente, alza las cejas en una mueca de lo más sarcástica y a Daniel se le escapa una risilla entre dientes porque sabe que los dos están pensando lo mismo. Antes de los nombres y las armas, antes de que días como hoy hicieran falta, alguna vez fueron chicos que peleaban por cosas de chicos. De eso hace ya demasiada historia, demasiado tiempo, pero hay cosas que no se olvidan.

Daniel deja que el momento se aleje con su sonrisa y un pensamiento lo inquieta hasta hacerlo remover en su lugar. Martín percibe el cambio de posición por el rabillo del ojo, cómo su primo mueve su peso de un pie al otro y sabe que se viene algo. Mira el mobiliario con un revoltijo en el estómago que llega a entumecerle las piernas de ansiedad, como si todo fuera una deformidad extraída de su cuerpo y puesta en exhibición para placer y morbo del mundo. Por lo menos la sensación no es tan violenta como en otros años, se consuela Martín, aunque a Daniel eso no lo conforme.

—Nunca te vi ceder —comienza con la vista fija en una de las sillas y en su tono de voz hay una especie de continuidad, como si esta fuera una vieja charla que se hubiera interrumpido en su momento—. Nunca, en nada. Siempre fuiste terco como una mula.

Daniel hace una pausa, como esperando algo. Martín produce un sonido con la boca que pudo significar tanto una afirmación a sus palabras como una confirmación de que estaba escuchando. Interiormente se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo su primo rumiando este momento.

Daniel inspira profundamente y cuenta hasta cinco antes de soltar el aire. Su voluntad no flaquea, hay algo que quiere saber, pero no está seguro de que las palabras sean las correctas. Tal vez no las haya esta vez.

Al final, desiste. —Estos son tus trofeos de guerra.

Martín contempla la frase en su mente, desimpresionado. La pregunta que Daniel no formula lo envuelve como agua caliente y cierra los ojos un momento, acostumbrándose al ardor. Daniel rara vez exige, pero Martín se acostumbró a esperar lo que fuera de él. Su culpa había calado tan hondo que llegó a las raíces de sus miedos.

Martín destensa los dedos enfundados en su pantalón, procurando recobrar un poco del control que tenía esa mañana sobre sí mismo. Daniel tenía derecho a una respuesta concreta y decente.

—Mis trofeos siguen en casa —tragó aire y prosiguió—. No es ceder, estos… nunca fueron trofeos.

Martín se volteó a mirarlo, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de Daniel haciéndole contrapeso. Tenía marcadas las líneas del cuello, como si algo no pudiera salir de su garganta o estuviera teniendo dificultades para bajar. Sintió sus orejas ponerse coloradas.

—No ignoro la historia —continuó—, justamente por eso estoy… devolviéndote tus cosas. No puede ser de otra manera.

Daniel asintió varias veces con gesto ausente. La sonrisa ocupó su rostro con la tranquilidad de una brisa de verano. Aún así, no puede evitar el reproche. —Es historia, pero sigues pidiendo disculpas.

Martín sonríe por primera vez en la tarde.

—Porque es historia —retruca—, pero seguís conmigo.

* * *

><p>—<strong> referencias.<strong>

**1.** El 14 de agosto de 1954, el presidente Juan Domingo Perón le devolvió a Paraguay los trofeos que Argentina había tomado en la Guerra de la Triple Alianza._ "Vengo personalmente a cumplir con el sagrado mandato encomendado por el pueblo argentino de hacer entrega de las reliquias que, esperamos, sellen para siempre una inquebrantable hermandad entre nuestros pueblos y nuestros países"_. Este gesto le mereció el grado de general de división _honoris causa_ del ejército del Paraguay.

**2.** El 12 de agosto de 2014, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner hizo entrega de un mobiliario —conformado por diez sillas, un escritorio, un billit y un dressoir— que perteneció al mariscal Francisco Solano López y le fue confiscado durante la Guerra de la Triple Alianza por el presidente argentino Bartolomé Mitre. El mobiliario fue ubicado en el Palacio de Gobierno de Paraguay, hoy sede del Poder Ejecutivo nacional y otrora residencia del mariscal López.


End file.
